


god you’re fuckin’ gorgeous

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Date Nights, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Logan (X-Men) Has a Crush on Hank McCoy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Logan," Hank warned, in the tone 'a voice he was used when he wasn't sure if Logan was teasin' him or if he was bein' genuine, which was a tone Logan knew real well.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	god you’re fuckin’ gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> For the prompt: **”…as a promise.”** from this ask meme!

Logan was layin' back in bed comfortably as the radio played somethin' real soft throughout the room, workin' through a cigar lazily. He'd had a busy damn day chasin' after his girls 'n was excited to have a break now that they were occupied with Kitty and Ororo. Logan was even more excited for the plans he had for that night, which were the whole reason the girls were bein' looked after; not that  _ they _ knew they were bein' looked after, since they thought they were just goin' out on a play date.

Much as he loved ‘em with his whole fuckin’ heart... they were a goddamn handful. 

There was no way Logan would've been able to take Hank out dancin' if the girls knew where they were goin'. The two 'a 'em were barely allowed outta the girls’ sight on the best 'a days 'n if they found out Logan 'n Hank were leavin' the mansion they probably would've revolted. Logan was sure as fuck his girls could do it, too, the little powerhouses that they were. So Logan hadn't said nothin' 'bout his plans 'n had passed the girls off for a “play date” with Ororo 'n Kitty.

That'd been nearly an hour ago 'n since then Logan'd been waitin' 'round for Hank to get ready.  _ Logan'd _ already gotten himself ready 'n for the last fifty-or-so minutes had been layin' in bed ‘n waitin’ when Hank got ready in his bathroom, since he rarely used his own room for anythin’ but storage. Logan hummed along with the tune playin’, surprised he recognized it ‘n blamin’ it entirely on Hank, seein’ as Logan didn’t often listen to music on his own. 

Just when Logan was gettin’ ready to see if somethin’ was  _ wrong, _ the bathroom door opened ‘n Hank’s nervous scent slithered into the bedroom. Hank bein’ nervous ‘bout shit wasn’t all that unusual with the whole slow-goin’-courtin’-thing the two of ‘em had goin’ on, ‘n Logan learned real early on to let Hank take things at his own pace. After all, Logan didn’t mind bein’ around for the ride. 

He didn’t have to wait much longer, though, ‘cause a second later Hank was strollin’ outta the bathroom and reekin’ like he was uncomfortable. Logan frowned at the scent, draggin’ his eyes up ‘n down Hank’s frame with a whole lotta interest. 

“Oh  _ damn, _ baby, you look fuckin' good,” Logan rumbled, unable to take his eyes off 'a Hank in a  _ suit; _ the pressed slacks were showin' off the length 'a his legs, a vest was showin' off the cinch 'a his waist 'n a jacket was showin' off the width of his shoulders. “I'm sure as hell a lucky fella, ain't I?”

“Logan,” Hank warned, in the tone 'a voice he was used when he wasn't sure if Logan was teasin' him or if he was bein' genuine, which was a tone Logan knew real well.

So, Logan pushed himself straight off ‘a the bed, leavin’ his cigar in his ashtray to stalk right up to Hank, not wastin’ a second ‘fore he was slippin’ his hands under that jacket to grab hold ‘a his waist, lettin’ his eyes drag real heavy over his whole frame. “Baby, I promise you, you look damn  _ sexy,”  _ ‘n then he tilted his face up ‘n waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long, ‘cause not even a breath later Hank was leanin’ in ‘n kissin’ him real gently, movin’ their lips together in a way that was still becomin’ familiar. Logan moaned into it, gettin’ his arms wrapped ‘round Hank’s thin fuckin’ waist to draw him in closer ‘n kiss him deeper, suckin’ on his bottom lip and bitin’ into the supple flesh till Hank was groanin’ and fistin’ his own long fingers into Logan’s hair. 

“God you’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Logan growled, lickin’ into his mouth ‘n kissin’ him dirtily. “So fuckin’ handsome, darlin’.”

“L-Logan,” Hank whimpered, kissin’ him back just as deeply. Logan couldn’t help but grin even as he pulled back with one last suck on Hank’s tongue, nippin’ his jaw as he pushed their hips together to let Hank feel where he’d grown hard. “Oh my god, Logan...”

“We gotta get goin’, baby,” Logan said quietly, lookin’ up into eyes that bled through with bright yellow and smirkin’ to himself even as his chest puffed, feelin’ real proud at the blue tingin’ Hank’s cheeks. “Don’t wanna miss our reservations?”

“Okay... okay, I just,” Hank used his hold on Logan’s fingers to tug him back ‘n give him another deep kiss that both ‘a ‘em growled into. “Thank you,” Hank said breathlessly, ‘n Logan heard all the shit he wasn’t sayin’ but still meant, ‘n Logan kissed him again, pressin’ a promise against Hank’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
